If You're Not the One
by KatelynnLynn
Summary: Chlex. Mingled and mixed thoughts and emotions.


My first Smallville fic. Yeah, okay, it's a bit OOC, but I haven't been watching it for very long. Just thought I'd give this a shot anyway!

Disclaimer-definately not mine. Wouldn't mind Lex, though...

_

* * *

_

_If you're not the one, then why does my soul feel glad today?_

_If you're not the one, then why does my hand fit yours this way?_

_If you are not mine, then why does your heart return my call?_

_If you are not mine, would I have the strength to stand at all?_

_

* * *

_

She tried to tell herself she didn't need him. That, after that little skirmish outside of The Talon, Mr. Alexander Luthor was not worth her time. But Chloe Sullivan couldn't bring herself to believe that, no matter how hard she tried.

She loved their matches of "verbal judo", and didn't know what she would have done without them. But sometimes, when the spoiled-little-rich-boy side poked his head out, she wanted to hit him. Hard. But, not being able to put up with him, she would storm off, unable to turn the "verbal" into "physical" in their judo matches. She was much smaller then him, and he could probably snap her in two.

Not that she couldn't defend herself. Oh no. When one grows up in Metropolis, one must learn to protect one's self. And she could, as she proved admirably when she felt a hand touch her shoulder as she walked down the virtually empty sidewalk, with no place in mind. As soon as she felt the hand, not bothering to turn around, she grabbed her "attacker's" wrist, spinning and bringing her leg out to (pardon the expression) sweep him off his feet.

And when he hit the ground with a THUD and Chloe looked down to see a familiar face, bald head and Armani suit laying on the ground, her eyes grew wide.

She unconsciously dropped his wrist, wincing in unison with the man lying on the ground as it, not expecting the release and not catching itself in time, fell to the concrete with the sickening CRUNCH of a potentially expensive watch. He lifted his head slightly, wincing, and she took his other hand, helping him to sit up, ignoring the sudden flutter in her stomach.

"Mr. Luthor…I'm…I…" was all she could manage, and Chloe felt ashamed of herself.

"Hello again, Miss Sullivan." He reached up and felt the back of his head, wincing as he hit a tender spot, and she came to her senses.

"Oh my God, Lex, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, I mean, I was so caught up and everything and I wasn't paying attention and I should have look to see who it was and-" A hand covering her mouth stopped her.

"Apology accepted Miss Sullivan." Her eyes glanced at the smashed face of the watch on his left hand, which was currently propping him up, and he seemed to know what she was thinking. "Don't worry about it, pocket change." She rolled her eyes. That was Lex.

* * *

_I never know what the future brings _

_but I know you're here with me now _

_We'll make it through and I hope you are the one_

_I share my life with

* * *

_

It was amazing how quickly they could recuperate after a particularly nasty fight. Looking back on it, she realized that had been all they had been doing lately. She sighed. At least he wasn't taking anything out on her dad-that could be dangerous. She had the Torch, and that with the pressure and homework of senior year, _and_ the upcoming interview at the Daily Planet, she wasn't sure she could take it if something were to happen to her father or his job. LuthorCorp was the only thing he had.

She laid back and sighed, thanking God for weekends. She glanced at the giant pile of textbooks on her desk and groaned, remembering the homework and four page English report on "Jane Eyre". Not that she had any qualms about reading the book; it was one of the best pieces she had read in her opinion. She picked up her rummage-sale copy, yellow with pages falling out and the glue coming undone at the binding, and wondered about all the years, everything it had seen. Opening the book, she smiled when she smelled the familiar smell of old book, yellowing pages, listening to the silence that came only with a book opened too many times, and curiously looked at the copyright. 1959. She whistled, and once again thought of everything it had been through.

She fell asleep with that old book on her lap, leaning up against the wall, chin resting on her chest.

* * *

_I don't wanna run away but I can't take it _

_I don't understand_

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?_

_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

_

* * *

_

She dreamed of a shadowy figure, pressed up against her back, hands roaming her sides, coming to rest on her hips, placing light kisses along her neck. She knew she should be scared, or panicked, but she felt strangely safe, placing her hands over his on her hips, and he (yes, definitely a he, if the strong chest against her back was anything to go by) enclosed her fingers in his. His kisses were trailing up higher, up to behind her ear, to below the lobe, and as she felt teeth gently nip the lobe, she woke up with one word (more like moan) on her lips.

"Lex!"

* * *

_If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?_

_If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?_

_If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?_

_If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?_

_

* * *

_

When her brain finally caught up with the rest of her, she blushed as she realized what she had called when she had awoken.

"You called?" She gasped and screamed at the same time, jumping about 4 inches off the bed, staring at the figure of a man, with a deep purple shirt and black slacks gracing his figure, head obscured by shadows, but distinctly devoid of hair. She blushed again after she had regained her composer, and she saw him smirk.

"Mr. Luthor! What are you doing here?" She got the distinct impression he rolled his eyes.

"How many times-"

"Lex, then. Answer the question." He sighed as he stepped out of the shadows, coming to stand at the foot of her bed.

"Well, _Miss Sullivan_," he emphasized, and it was her turn to roll her eyes, "if you must know, I am here to see your father. We were discussing business" he gave her a hard look as she opened her mouth, and she quickly shut it again "when we heard you moan." Her eyes widened and she blushed for a third time, casting her eyes downward. "I was closer to the stairs and sworn you had said my name, and judging by your reaction, you did." She looked up, and a predatory smirk grew on his face. In a completely un-Lex like way, he knelt on the bed and crawled his way over to her, her heart pounding. His eyes held a gleam she had never seen, and it made her slightly nervous. He stopped with their faces inches apart, staring her in the eyes.

"So tell me, Chloe," he said, and she shivered involuntarily. "What exactly did I do to make you…" he glanced at her lips as she licked them nervously, and said, in a whisper, "moan my name?" Glancing at her lips again, he moved in, and as his lips brushed hers, they heard her father pounding up the stairs and call,

"Chloe?" Lex, sensing the immediate danger rolled expertly off the bed, grabbing the book off of her lap and opening it to a random page and looking at it casually, as her brain tried to process what had just been about to happen. Her father entered the room and, after examining the occupants, let out a breath of relief. "I thought something had happened." Lex looked up from the book, and half-smiled at Gabe.

"Everything is fine, dad." Chloe said, glad her voice didn't shake like the rest of her. Gabe examined his daughter.

"Are you sure sweetie? You seem oddly flushed…" Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Lex smirk, and raise his head a bit higher, as if in victory.

"Yeah, dad, I'm okay." Gabe nodded and looked back at Lex.

"Well Mr. Luthor?" Lex nodded, and tossed the book back on the bed, causing some of the pages to fall partially out.

"I think we're finished for the day Gabe. That should be alright…" They continued to talk as they walked back down the stairs, leaving Chloe confused. As reality crashed down, and she realized what would have happened had her father not intervened, her eyes widened and her fingers flew up to touch her lips, which, completely against her will, turned upward slightly at the thought.

* * *

_I don't know why you're so far away _

_but I know that this much is true _

_We'll make it through and I hope you are _

_the one I share my life with _

_And I wish that you could be t__he one I _

_die with _

_And I'm praying you're the one I _

_build my home with_

_I hope I love you all my life

* * *

_

The interview for the Daily Planet went a bit better than expected, although Chloe was only looking for a job as an intern. She was still hopeful, though. She hoped LuthorCorp didn't have a major part in her getting or not getting the internship; if it did, she would never be able to pay him back, or forgive him, for that matter. She could get the job by herself, Gosh darn it!

She didn't have any more run-ins with the bald wonder then was normal; bumping into him in the Talon or while hanging out with Clark and Lana.

Clark.

That name still ran around in her head.

Clark and Lana.

As much as she wanted to, Lana was her best friend, and she could never hate her, no matter how much of a couple they would become. As that was becoming the case lately.

Clark and Lana.

Lana and Clark.

And of course Chloe, the infamous third wheel. Sometimes she suspected that even Lex had a thing for Lana. She sighed. Was she not good enough for anyone? That was how it was looking lately. But then, she thought, what about that episode a week ago?

She blushed…again.

It was amazing how Lex Luthor had that power over her. The power to make her so…un-Chloe. Less Miss-Sullivan. More…

She didn't know. More what?

Whatever she was, she wasn't ashamed to admit she liked it. At least to herself.

And in walked the bald wonder. Their eyes locked and, almost predictably this time, she blushed as he smirked. She hid behind her paper, wondering if he would just get his coffee and go, disappear, but no such luck.

"Good afternoon, Miss Sullivan." Rustling and the '_whoosh_' of the seat as it deflated under sudden weight. Silence. "So, do you always treat your guests with such hospitality or am I a special case?"

"You're a special case, alright." The words had escaped without even consulting her brain first. But that was normal in verbal judo, she supposed. Say whatever comes to mind. An appreciative chuckle came from across the table, and three fingers suddenly appeared over the top of the paper, pulling it down so she was forced to look at him.

But why? There were much more interesting things in the Talon than the amazingly blue eyes of the man sitting across from her right now. Yes…much more interesting…

"Why, Miss Sullivan, I do believe you're staring."

* * *

_I don't wanna run away but I can't take it_

_I don't understand _

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?_

_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

* * *

_

"You're eyes are…different…" '_Okay, rules of verbal judo are changed. Next time, think._' Another chuckle.

"I'm putting you under a spell, Miss Sullivan. Is it working?" '_It would if you would just say my name, damnit! Good, that didn't come out. Maybe this isn't too hard after-_'

"Alright, Chloe, if you insist…" She sighed and rolled her eyes. "And by the way, it's not proper for a lady to use language like that in a public place." She snorted.

"Yes Grandma." He looked at her, perplexed.

"Did you just call me 'Grandma??'" The way it came out of his mouth was so funny, Chloe just burst out laughing.

"Chloe, you do realize people are starting to stare?" His words went unheeded. Lex was used to the attention, sure, but he wasn't sure if Chloe would be.

Chloe.

The way that name rolled off his tongue scared him. The week before had been an accident, and it would not happen again. He was a Luthor. He didn't fall in love, no matter how attractive the sweet blonde sitting across from him was. No matter how much his heart told him it was right. She was just a child, only just 17. But he wasn't that far in age, at only 22. He mentally slapped himself, catching his thoughts in their desperate attempts to make up an excuse of why his brain went all mushy when he saw her. Surely it couldn't be that cool yet snappy wit, that 100-watt smile, or the way her eyes shined when she was laughing.

"Why, Mister Luthor, I do believe you're staring."

* * *

_'Cause I need you _

_Body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away _

_and I breath you _

_into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today _

_'Cause I love you _

_whether it's wrong or right _

_and though I can't be with you tonight _

_I know my heart is by your side

* * *

_

He jumped at being caught, and looked at the paper neatly folded on the corner of the table. How long had he been sitting there, just watching her? Attempting to get his brain to work again, he attempted a simple:

"Miss Sullivan, I believe you're the one who started it."

But only came out with an,

"Um…"

She smirked in achievement, then something behind his shoulder caught her eye. Her eyes widened, and she cast her eyes down to the table. Turning slightly, he caught a glimpse of Clark, with a girl on his arm, brunette hair. Lana.

He suddenly stood up, and, taking her arm gently but firmly, got her up too and made their way out without being seen.

Chloe let go of a breath she hadn't been aware she'd been holding. Not that she should've been surprise to see them, but to see them together, and that abruptly, just made her insides go cold. Realizing she was being watched, she looked up to see Lex Luthor watching her, a careful look in his eye.

"Are you okay?" She blushed, ashamed at being caught, and nodded, looking down again. A gentle hand on her chin brought her face up, and she looked at him.

She got the shock of her life when their eyes met.

For the first time in her life, someone gave her stomach bigger butterflies than Clark Kent.

And she liked it.

* * *

_I don't wanna run away but I can't take it _

_I don't understand _

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?_

_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

* * *

_

Reviews appreciated! 


End file.
